Revenge in Alola
by dragonlord1510
Summary: As the champions league approaches, Ash's past catches up with him, forcing him to relive all his pain and suffering. But can he put his past behind him and embrace the future or will he be stuck in the endless horrors of the past? Either way, revenge will be sweet...
1. Chapter 1

chapter-1 the fall of pikachu.

Stood at the balcony was a tall man, with raven hair and lightning bolt birthmarks just under his eyes. Like he often was in the mornings, Ash Ketchum was deep in thought. He was so deep in thought, he didn't notice a small child of 15 come up behind him. "Ash?" asked the boy, "Are you ok?". Jolted back to reality, Ash turned to see a boy with hair that closely resembled a small bonfire, a worried expression playing on his soft features."I'm fine, Alex, I was just thinking about the tornament." replied Ash "Relax, okay? You and Jack are my little brothers, I'm supposed to worry about you, not the other way round." Alex seemed to relax a bit, though still looked worried. "You were having another flashback, weren't you?" Said Alex, not even trying to hide the worry in his voice. Ash often had flashbacks of the tragic incident 10 years ago, but who could blame him? It was the day his best friend and partner was murdered by his friends...

FLASHBACK

The sun was beating down on 16 year old Ash Ketchum as he strolled throgh the streets of pallet town, in the Kanto region. Ash was on his way home from the Alola region, where he had come second in the Alola league. Yet again, he had fallen short of winning, but this only made him want to try again in the next one. This was the sixth region he had been to, but, as always, it facinated him as if it was his first. His best friend and partner, Pikachu, sat in his usual place on Ash's left shoulder basking in the sun.

As Ash and Pikachu approached his house, a beautiful white walled and red rooved building standing alone in front of a large back yard, he spotted two 5 year olds, playing in the front garden, one with hair that looked like it was on fire, while the other had hair that looked it had been frozen solid. Noticing Ash walking towards them, they both got up and ran towards him, but insead of the hug he was expecting, Ash was pulled behind some nearby bushes. "Whats going on," Ash asked, confused "What are you two doing?". The two boys looked at him with their eyes full of saddness, tear forming in the corners."Ash, you need to leave again, now! All your so called friends are here, and want oyu to give up your dream!" cried the one with the flaming hair. "Alex, I have no idea what your on about, is this some kind of trick?" Ask anked sternly. "No, you have to belive us!" whined the boy with the frozen hair, a tear running down his cheek. Ash saw this, and quickly wiped it away with his sleeve. "Hey, come on now, Jack," He said softly, "I belive you, not that I want to. I can't belive my friends would do this to me. Isn't there anyone that is still on my side?" The two smaller boys thought for a minute."Well, Brock, Gary and Tracey told us that they are, and told us to keep an eye out of you returning so we could warn you." they replied, in unison. Ash nodded and stood up. "Thank you, I couldn't ask for a better pair of younger brothers. Now go tell those three that I am coming back, and to get some of my stuff in a bag, then put the bag round the back of the house. I'll go get my pokemon, then I guess I'll have to face the music.". They both nodded with determination, then sprinted off back towards the house. "Come on, Pikachu. Lets go get the rest of our team." Ash whispered to his partner. Pikachu bobbed his head in agreement, then jumped off Ash's shoulder, and began running towards the pokemon reserve where the rest of his pokemon lived...

Half an hour later, Ash, while riding his huge bat-like pokemon, Noivern, landed at the back of his house and found three bags waiting for him. A grey one with a pokeball insignia, a red one with a flame insignia, and a light blue one with an icicle insignia. 'Wierd,' he thought, 'I only remember having one bag. Never mind.'. He then proceded to attatch all three to Noivern's back. "Okay, Noivern, fly to Viridian forest, I'll meet you there after I've dealt with things here. All right?". The large bat-like pokemon nodded, and with a huge yet silent beat of it's enormous wings, took off for the meeting point. Ash crept round the front of the house, and took a deep breth to calm his nerves.

Upon entering, Ash saw the front room filled with his previous traveling companions, that had gone with him around the various regions. "Hey, guys!" Ash exclaimed, faking his suprise, "What are you all doing here?". A red headed girl stood up with a face of pure malice, glaring at Ash. She shouted and screamed at his about giving up on his dream and dragging everyone round with him, holding them back with his insistance on challenging the pokemon gyms. Ash just stared at her and the others in disbelief. The others then stood up, chipping in with their own excuses about getting them in danger. Clemont, a lemon haired boy with a blue jump suit, started shouting about nearly loseing his little sister though Ash. Ash had heard enough. Glaring at all of them he shouted, "You all chose to come with me, I didn't force any of you, and its not my fault the legendary pokemon decide to have a fight where ever I happen to be!". Professor Oak walked up to Ash with a sad look on his face. " Ash if you don't hand over all your pokemon, then I'm afraid I will have to send a message to every other region saying that you abuse your pokemon." Ash couldn't belive what he was hearing. "YOU WOULDN'T DARE!" He bellowed. Just then, a boy of 10 stepped forwards, releasing a Gallade form it's pokeball."You will hand them over Ash. Gallade, use Psycho cut!". The blade pokemon stepped forward, unleashing it's attack, in front of which Pikachu jumped, to protect his best friend. The force of the attack knocked them both back out of the front door. Ash sat up, but Pikachu didn't. The attack had left a huge cut in the mouse pokemmon's belly, which was bleeding heavily. Ash quickly got up, bundling the injured pokemon in his arms, and ran towards viridian forest as fast as his legs would carry him. Ash's two younger twin brothers came rushing out of the door, and began sprinting after Ash. "Where do you two think your going!?" called professor Oak. "Just leave them," said the red head. "They're better off away from us anyway."

After running for what seeemed ages, Ash finally reach th clearing in Viridian forest, where Pikachu's family lived. hundreds of Pichus, Pikachus and Raichus gathered round as Ash set Pikachu down. "Ash" Pikachu moaned. Ash didn't even realise that he could suddenly understand him, as humans could only hear a pokemon say it's name."Ash, listen to me. In the nest area, there is a Pichu egg, my son. Take him and care for him as you have cared for me. Raise him to be strong, stronger then me, even. Take the z-crystal that is next to his egg. That crystal will only work with that Pichu, and that Pichu alone. Lastly, Ash, don't blame yourself for what happened. Blame the traitors. They are the ones that did this. Goodbye, old friend". Pikachu then closed his eyes for the last time. Ash sat there, crying over Pikachu's broken form. Suddenly, a light purple feline-like creature with a dark purple tail appeared next to Ash. "Ash," it spoke, telepathically. "You must leave immediately. There are more humans comming this way.". Alex and Jake then burst though the undergrowth, and latched onto Ash, enveloping him in a double bearhug. "Its all right, Mewtwo. These are my younger brothers. They can be trusted". Noivern landed nearby, letting out a low moan."Come, Ash." Mewtwo said. "Gather what you need and let us go. I will take you back to the Alola, you will be safe there. They are not governed by the same laws as the other six regons, and I will explain everything to the professor there." Ash just nodded and went to go get the egg and the crystal, and the psychic feline teleported Ash and his brothers to the Alola region.

They re-appeared in of a white house of a golden beach, with the sun just beginning to set. Ash knocked on the door, and a shirtless man in a white lab coat and black shorts answered, gasping when he saw Ash. "Ash, what are you doing here, I thought that you went back home earlier today?" he asked. Mewtwo floated forwards, addressing the man. "Professsor Kukui, I am Mewtwo, a friend of Ash's. May we come in? We have much to discuse im afraid." As Mewtwo explained gravely to the professor what had happened, Ash went back outside, and began digging a grave for his fallen partner. When he had finally finished, he covered the grave with wild flowers, and went back in silently. Kukui then assured Ash that he would be safe from Professor Oak's lies in Alola, as well as Kalos, as he had managed to beat Oak to the punch and emailed the professor and the regional champion there. He thanked the Kukui, and they began discussing what to do next.

In the years that followed, Ash retried the Alola league, this time winning, and then went on to challenge the elite four and champion of Alola, beating all of them and becoming the champion himself. After his victory, the elite four retired, making way for the next generation of pokemon trainersto take the stage. The first position was filled by a man called David, who specialised in fighting and flying type pokemon, teaching martial arts in his spare time. He was tall annd powerfully built, owing to sparring against his own pokemon everyday.

The second slot was filled by none other than nurse joy, who specialised in normal and fairy types, and helped out in the local pokemon centre in her spare time. Unlike other nurse joys, this one was extreamly good at battling, and would gladly battle any trainer that challenged her.

The third slot was filled by a double battle team, and Ash's brothers, Alex, specialising in fire types, and Jack, who specialised in ice, programming and testing games in their spare time. They had soft, childlike features and pale skin from spending most of their time indoors, programming the latest game. Alex was wise beyond his years, learning to be a figure of authority for his twin brother but freely expressed his emotions, often with embarrassing consequences. Jack, on the other hand, kept his feelings to himself most of the time, but was very childish, once he opened up.

The forth position, and elite leader, was filled by a person that was the younger sibling of one of the traitors. Clemont's younger sister had been apauled at the way he had treated Ash, and compleatly diagreed with her brother, running away the first chance she got. Bonnie joined Ash and co in the Alola region a few months after the incident, where she became a social worker when she turned 18, and also proved her worth on the battle field, becoming elite leader, specialising in dragon and electric types, and most of all, a loyal companion and ray of hope during Ash's darker times.

Ash himself was the champion, and in his spare time, worked with the police to track down pokemon abusers and deliver their punishment, which in the alola region, meant death. Being a bounty hunter suited Ash, as he could vent his anger in his targets, and he had alot of anger from the betrayal. pokemon from aroung the globe joined Ash after what happened, including legendary pokemon.

After the hatching of Pikachu's son, Ash became inseparable with the little Pichu, who had a minor muffin addiction. This Pichu was unlike any other, which didn't suprise Ash in the slightest, it being his Pikachu's son. Unlike other Pichu, Pikachu's son was not only a rare spiky eared Pichu, but was also able to speak english almost fluently, and had the ability to use a variety of attacks a Pichu would not be able to learn, such as aura sphere. The baby pokemon always refered to his father as 'Baba', as it means dad in pokemon, and was often found training with Ash. It was this training that strengthened the bond between trainer and pokemon, leading to the discovery Pichu's hidden power. the powerful bond between Pichu and Ash awakened a long dormant power within the little pokemon, the Battle Bond. Ash never failed to visit Pikachu's grave once a week, however, at which time he changed the flowers, and mourned his best friend, swearing to avenge him. The short black railings surrounding the grave, and the grave itself, was always in perfect conditions, and had a its own miniture thunder cloud swirling around about 9 feet above the ground, symbolising the bolt of lightning that had saved him and Pikachu from the flock of Spearow on the first day of their journey together.

FLASHBACK END

Ash shook his head, and walked into the luxurious penthouse, sitting down in front of the large TV. Alex followed him, still looking worried. "Before you say anything," Ash said, interupting and suprising Alex, "Yes, I'm sure I'm fine, I was just thinking about the upcoming tornement.". The champions tornement was just around the corner. It was a tornement held every 25 years, to see who would be crowned pokemon master, and was being held in Alola in a few days."They'll be here, won't they? The traitors..." Alex asked nervously. "Yeah, and when they come, they are going to pay. Every. Last. One", Ash whispered, his voice dripping with venom...


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 - Welcome to the champions league

"HELLO, AND WELCOME TO THE POKEMON WORLD CHAMPIONS LEAGUE WHERE 2048 TRAINERS WILL BATTLE IT OUT TO EARN THE TITLE OF POKEMON MASTER! BUT BEFORE WE LIGHT THE FLAME OF HO-OH AND BEGIN THE TORNEMENT, IT IS MY GREAT PLEASURE TO INTRODUCE THE NEWCOMERS IN THE POKEMON LEAGUE, THE NEW ELITE FOUR AND CHAMPION OF ALOLA!" The announcer's voice rang across the five pentagonally arranged battle arenas. The space in the middle of these was occupied by a large observatory where the announcers could see all of the upcoming battle, and comentate accordingly. "NOW IN ORDER OF WEAKEST TO STRONGEST, PLEASE WELCOME THE NEW ELITE FOUR! FIRST, PLEASE WELCOME THE FIGHTING AND FLYING SPECIALIST, DAVID!" A brown streak shot onto one of the battle fields, comming to a halt in the centre. David climbed down from the rock/fighting legend, waving at the immense crowd in the stands. The Cavern pokemon let out a deafening roar, exciting the crowd further. "WHAT AN ENTRANCE BY THE FIGHTING AND FLYING SPECIALIST, DAVID! NEXT UP, PLEASE WELCOME SOMEONE EVERYBODY WILL ALREADY KNOW AND HAVE KNOWN SINCE THE START OF THEIR JOURNEY, AND THE SECOND ELITE FOUR, NURSE JOY!" In the arena next to the one in which David made his entrance, the legendary pokemon Xerneas trotted gracefully onto the battlefield, Nurse Joy perched gently on the life pokemon's back, waving slightly to the crowd. "AN AMAZING ENTRANCE BY THE BEAUTIFUL NURSE JOY! NEXT, PLEASE WELCOME POSSIBLY THE TWO MOST UNIQUE ELITE FOUR MEMBERS TO DATE! YES, YOU ALL HEARD RIGHT! THE THIRD POSITION IS FILLED BY THE DOUBLE BATTLE LEGENDS, FIRE SPECIALIST ALEX AND ICE SPECIALIST JACK!" The arena next to nurse joy's was suddenly filled by vast clouds of steam, from which Alex and Jack sauntered, being followed by fire type legend Heatran and ice legend Regice respectively, Alex waving lazily to the crowd while Jack stood with his arms folded, looking bored. "A SECTACULAR ENTRANCE BY THE CONTRASTING DOUBLE BATTLERS, ALTHOUGH I HOPE WE'RE NOT BORING YOU, JACK" Jack's head snapped towards the announcer's box, looking horrified. Unfazed, the announcer continued. "NOW, PLEASE WELCOME OUR DRAGON AND ELECTRIC TYPE SPECIALIST, AND ELITE LEADER, BONNIE!"

In the middle of the massive crowds that packked the stands surrounding the arena next to thhe twin's, a certain lemon haired, bespectacled gym leader's eyes suddenly darted to the battlefield in disbelief. "No way..." he whispered to himself, eyes wide as a similarly lemon haired person that was standing on the left shoulder of a huge, pitch black dragon with wings sprouting from it's back, waving down at the numerous spectators, a large smirk growing on her face as she lockked eyes with her older sibling. "After all these years...it can't be..." he muttered, still in disbelief. "You ok, Clemont?" asked the man next to him, sounding concerned. The man next to him was easily over six foot tall, wearing a grass green t-shirt under an orange and black body warmer, and gray jeans. He had dark brown hair and a tanned complexion, and a look of concern on his face. "I'm fine, Brock. I just can't belive my little sister is in the elite four of the strongest region in the world, and elite leader, no less..." His voice trailed off as he stared at his younger sister. "I can understand how you feel, but she's not nine years old anymore." Brock said, sympathetically. Clemont nodded, looking back at Bonnie as the announcer continued.

"A GLORIOUS ENTRANCE BY ELITE LEADER BONNIE AND THE DRAGON AND ELECTRIC TYPE LEGEND FROM UNOVA, ZEKROM! AND NOW, IT IS MY GREATEST PLEASURE TO PRESENT TO YOU, THE SINGLE STRONGEST PERSON IN ALOLA, AND POSSIBLY THE WORLD, GIVE IT UP FOR THE ALOLAN CHAMPION, RED!" The crowd erupted in cheers as Ash walked onto the battlefiend in the last unoccupied arena, wearing his classic hat from his first journey, a red hoodie with the hood up, red reflective-lens sunglasses and a red bandana that covered his face from the nose down, a necklace with six pokeballs hanging off it, red trousers and shoes compleating the outfit. Pichu sat contently on his right shoulder, while a pink feline like pokemon, roughly the size of a Pikachu, floated next to him. On Ash's left, a white horse-like pokemon with a gray underside, golden hooves, and a golden cross-like wheel attached to it's abdomen and four green jewels, each where the wheel is held by the cross. Arceus padded silently next to Ash, gazing at the endless crowds, at what he had created. The group stopped in the trainer box at one end of the battlefield, not looking at the crowd, but at the opposite end of the battlefield. "A SIMPLY UNBELIEVABLE ENTRANCE FROM RED, WITH THE TWO RAREST AND MOST ELUSIVE POKEMON OF ALL TIME! AND NOW FOR THE LIGHTING OF THE LEAGUE FLAME AND THE LONG AWAITED EXHIBITION BATTLE BETWEEN CHAMPION RED AND ONE OF THE GYM LEADERS, ELITE FOUR, FRONTIER BRAINS OR CHAMPIONS OF ANOTHER REGION!" The crowd went wild, but Ash just chuckled to himself and shook his head, pulling a pokeball off his necklace, and tossing it high into the air. "HO-OH! Your assisstance, please!" he shouted. The pokeball burst open, a large pheonix-style pokemon bursting forth. It had an orange-red body with rainbow coloured plumage covering its huge wings and tail. The golden crest on it's head wobbled as it shot into the air. "Ok, HO-OH, light the flame!" came Ash's voice, deeper than it used to be and wouldn't be recognised by the people he once called friends. HO-OH soared above the announcer's box in the centre of the arenas, where a large silver dish sat, sending a massive flamethrower at it, igniting it in a blaze of reds, oranges, and golds. Ash returned his faithful johto legendary bird pokemon to it's pokeball, replacing it on his necklace, before taking another, and awaiting the upcoming battle.

As Ash stared, a tall man with red hair and a dark blue and orange suit strode onto the battlefield, black cape billowing behind him, stopping at the other trainer box. The referee stepped up to the battlefield. "The exhibition battle between champion of Alola, Red, and champion of johto, Lance, will now get underway. This will be a one on one match with a five minute time limit. The match will be over when either person's pokemon is unable to battle, or the time runs out. Are you both ready?". Both trainers nodded silently. "All right then. Battle begin!". Lance quickly drew out a pokeball, launching into the air. "Dragonite, lets go!". The pokeball gave way to a large orange dragon with small wings and a single, small horn on the top of it's head. Ash smirked, all ready knowing that Lance would use his trusty Dragonite. "It's show time. Jigglypuff, centre stage!". Ash threw his own pokeball, which let out a small pink round ball-like pokemon with large green eyes. this particular Jigglypuff held a small marker pen in it's hand, that resembled a microphone. Ash's smirk only grew as he heard a faint "AH, IT'S JIGGLYPUFF" come from the stands, and faintly saw a group of people dive under their seats out of the corner of his eye. "Let's finish this quickly, partner. Use sing into a spinning disarming voice into rollout!". Before Lance's Dragonite could react, Jigglypuff let out a sweet song, effectivly putting Dragonite, and some people in the front row, to sleep, before spinning rapily and emitting a screech from her mouth. The screech formed a ragged circle of hearts, which the surrounded Jigglypuff as she curled up into a ball and quickly roll towards the sleeping dragon. A huge heart formed infront of Dragonite when Jigglypuff hit, and Jigglypuff was sent flying into the air after bouncing violently off the hulking dragon. "Finish it, Jigglypuff, hypervoice!" commanded Ash, as Jigglypuff let out a high pitched scream of it's name, the soundwaves visible as they shot towards Dragonite. The massive floating heart shattered, covering the entire battlefield in a rain of sparkling red glitter, the audience 'ooh'ing and 'ahh'ing at thhe spectical. The glittered cleared, revealing the orange dragon's swirling eyes and slight moans of pain. "Dragonite is unable to battle, Jigglypuff is the winner, which means the match goes to champion of Alola, Red!". The crowd roared in approval, as Lance was dumbfounded at his devastating loss. Returning his unconscious pokemon, walking silently from the arena. 'Drama queen' Ash thought, before leaving the arena himself. Little did he know, there was a group of people in the locker room where he was headed, waiting to ambush him... 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 - A fated reunion

Ash slowly walked into the locker room, thinking about who he would have to face in the first round of the tornement. Three figures in black cloaks that hid their faces approached him, stopping him from leaving the room. "Champion Red, you are under arrest. Please accompany us down to the station." spoke the one in the middle, in a low and serious tone. Ash looked up at them slowly. "Yeah, and I'm a Celebi. You'll have to do better than that, guys." The three cloaked figures sighed, taking off the hoods. "I know we ask this every time, but how the hell did you know it was us?" inquired Gary. He was stood in the middle of Brock and Tracey, who both looked disappointed that they had been found out so easily. Ash just sighed. "Well for starters, you used the same diguise last time, and you know that I could tell who you all are from your aura." said Ash, sounding like he had said this hundreds of times before. The four of them walked out of the locker room, chatting and laughing at stories of each others misfortune. "Hey! It's not funny," whined Tracey, while the others were almost crying from laughing so hard. "That Magikarp really was trying to kill me!" The others only laughed harder, Gary having to crouch to stop himself falling over. Ash leaned on the nearby wall for support, while Brock was rolling around on the floor, clutching his sides. Tracey smirked, remembering something that would sober Gary up. "Yeah, yeah. Laugh it up guys. Hey Gary, say hi to Daisy for me." Tracey smirked even more as his comment had the desired effect. Gary stopped laughing immediately, all colour draining from his face as he looked at Tracey in horror. "Wha-Wha-What a-are you t-t-talking ab-bout" he said nervously. "You p-promised you w-wouldn't say any th-thing". Tracey roared with laughter, at the effect of what he had said. "Oh, nothing. That is, if you and the oters stop laughing. I'm sure the others would be VERY pleased to hear about you girlfriend who thinks your a baby.." he whispered, grinning. Gary soon calmed the other two down, not wanting the picture of him in a diaper to be seen by Brock, least of all Ash. He would never live it down.

Approaching the league tower, they said their good byes, and Ash strolled in through the automatic doors, riding the lift up to the penthouse, taking off his glasses and bandana in the process. Each region had two floors of the tower to stay in throughout the duration of the tornement. One floor for the gym leaders and one for the elite four and champion. The frontier brains also had a floor to themselves, while the penthouse was for the Alolan elite four and champion. When the lift doors dinged open, he saw something that he hadn't laid eyes on in almost 10 years, and fear struck his very heart at the mere sight. In front of him stood a girl a little smaller than him, with a black sleeveless top, red skirt and black knee socks, her honey-blonde hair tied back in a lazy ponytail. Serena turned to look at him, her eyes lighting up when she saw him. "Ash-" she began, but Ash's eyes widened in fear as he turned and repeatedly smashed the button for the lift to go back down. After the doors had closed and the lift began to descend, Ash could still heard her calling his name from above. 'That was close,' he thought to himself. 'What in Arceus name am I going to do now...'. Putting his bandana and glasses back on, he raced out of the tower as soon as the lift doors opened far enough for him to get through, Pichu trailing behind him.

Ash ran through Poni Grove, dodging and weaving through the trees, finally coming to a stop when he reached the clearings of the Poni Plains. He sat in a log, deep in thought. "Ash? Why did yous run off likes dat?" inquired the small mouse pokemon quietly, once he had caught up. Ash didn't respond, but just kept staring into space. Pichu sighed, hoped onto the log, and sat down next to his best friend. "Ash? Is that you?" came a new voice. Jolted back to reality, Ash looked up in alarm. In front of him was a bopy around his height, wearing a light green track suit, a darker green jacket, blue hat with a yellow band across front, and a Pikachu with a tuft of yellow fur stuck up of it's forehead. Pichu quickly jumped in front of Ash, cheeks sparking uncontrollably. The other person's Pikachu jumped down from his shoulder, cheeks also sparking. "Stand down, Sparky, it's ok. They're not going to attack us. We're friends." the man soothed, the Pikachu backing off, but still watching the little pichu closely. Ash stood up, punching the man in the arm playfully. "What the fuck, Richie?! Are you trying to blow my cover?! I've told you time and time again, in public, my name is Red!" Ash cried, feeling like was repeating himself for the millionth time. Richie stepped back mockingly, trying to make out that he was hurt by the remark. Ash just sat back down. "Sorry, I've just had a very unpleasent encounter with and old...aquaintance." he said slowly, thinking about the last part. Richie sat next to Ash, and gestured for him to explain. "I'm not going to explain myself to you." he stated, while Richie kept staing at him. "Ok, fine," Ask breathed, defeated. "I was going back home, to the penthouse in League tower, when I saw my...aquaintance. I paniced, annd ran off. The rest you know." Richie smirked at him. "Let me guess. This ,aquaintance, is an old traveling buddy of yours, and you haven't spoke since 'that incident'?" Ash nodded slowly, unsure why Richie was smirking ot him like that. "An old girlfriend, perhaps?" he asked innocently. Ash blushed. "She's not my girlfriend!" he shouted, a little too quickly, but after his time in Kalos, it had become like a natural reflex whenever the question was asked. Richie's smirk grew even wider and Ash cursed himself for responding like that. "So she wasn't your girlfriend? I understand. You didn't have feelings for her then, because you were as dense as a slowpoke, but you do now, don't you?" Ash looked at him in shock, but reluctantly nodded. "That pretty much sums it up, yeah. I'm just afraid she'll hate me after ingoring her for almost 10 years. I'm scared she'll abandon me like the others did. But most of all, I'm terrified that she's moved on from the crush she had on me, and found someone else." Ash looked down in disbelief at hs own confession. "Ash, it's ok that your scared. Just think of how she must have been feeling over the last 10 years. Feeling like she let you down in some way. Feeling that it was her fault in some way. Feeling that-" Ash cut him off, having heard enough. "I all ready feel like crap for ignoring her, Richie. No need for you to make it worse..." Richie got up, smiling at Ash. His work was compleate. As they bade their farwells, Ash couldn't stop thinking abut how Serena must have felt. "I'm going to do it," his voice barely a whisper. "I'm going to tell her how I feel." Ash grabbed Pichu, depositing him on his shoulder, before racing off towards the league tower, hopping she was still there, dust flying up in his wake... 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 -

Ash ran towards the tower at top speed, Pichu clinging to his shoulder for dear life. He burst through the front doors, and hammered on the button for the elevator.

The doors opened at the top, revealing an empty room. Ash gave a disappointed sigh. "Oh, well. Mabye it's for the best, right Pichu?". Pichu shook his head, then nuzzled into Ash's neck, like he used to do when he was a younger, in an attempt to comfort him. With a weak smile, Ash went into his room, covering the inside of the door with his aura-crystal, like he does every night. 'Guess old habits die hard...' he thought to himself. "Night, Pichu." Ash got changed and got into bed, Pichu curled up next to him,and drifted off into a fitful sleep.

The next morning, Ash took down the crystal barricade, and went into the kitchen area of the penthouse for breakfast before the first round of the tornement. The elite 4 were all ready up and gathered round the central island, casually chatting about the first round. "I'm paired up with one of Ash's old rivals. Paul, I think his name is. I vaguely remember Ash telling me about him from his time in Sinnoh..." said Bonnie, trying to remember what Ash had told her 10 years ago. Ash remembered his first encounter with Paul since the betrayal well...

FLASHBACK - 7 Years ago

"ELECTRIVIRE IS UNABLE TO BATTLE, INFERNNAPE IS THE WINNER! MEANING THE VICTORY GOES TO RED!" announced the referee. A lavender haired boy returned the electric hulk back into it's pokeball silently, staring at Ash with a look of contempt. Ash knew what was coming, and that his cover was blown. "There's only one person in the whole Arceus-damn world with an Infernape like that..." Paul stated sllowly, and so only Ash could hear. Ash braced himself for a rerun of what the others had said at the betrayal. Pauls face broke into a sly grin, and he walked past Ash, pausing sllightly when he was next to him just long enough to whisper, "I know it's you Ash, meet me round the back of the pokemon centre in 5 minutes, so you can explain where you have been all this time and we can plan you revenge on the traitors...", and then carried on walking as if nothing had happened, leaving Ash unsuure of what to think. Was it a trap? Or was Paul genuinely on Ash's side?

Ash had originally planned to ignore what Paul said, but eventually curiosity got the better of him, and he found himself standing round the back of the pokemon centre, leaning up againt the wall. Ash froze when he say two other people and a pokemon following behind him. One had long magenta hair while the other had short, lavander coloured hair, like Paul's. The pokemon in the middle was a Meowth. "Ash, give the a chance." Paul warned before Ash could say anything. "Oh, I'll give them a chance, all right. A chance to leave before my partner blasts them off. I don't belive he's had the pleasure." Ash said in a low and threatening voice. The two new people and the Meowth looked confused. "What are you talking about? Besides, we're not part of team rocket anymore, and Pikachu has blasted us off more times than I can count. How is he by the way?" said Jessie, unaware of what had happened. Ash stared at the groung, pulling off the glasses and bandana, a tear rolling slowly down his cheek. Ash explained what happened to the three people and Meowth through bursts of tears, while Pichu came out from inside the hood and sat on his shoulder, comforting him, giving him the strength to continue.

After retelling his tale, Ash looked at the group of four stood in front of him, waiting for their response. Jessie, James and Paul looked horrified at what the traitiors had done. Meowth, however, stayed silent, looking at the ground. "How dare they! I'll skin them alive!" Jessie fumed. "Meowth? You ok?" asked James. Meowth looked up, his eyes filled with tears. "Meowth?" said Ash, his voice filled with concern. Meowth burst into tears, wailing about Pikachu being the greatest pokemon he had ever met. Meowth shook his head, a steely glint in his eye. "Those bastards will pay for wht they did, even if I have to take on lady Mew herself!" Ash was touched. "Why don't we go bback to my region, and we can discuss the matter further." Ash suggested. They all stared at him in shock. "Your region?" Thhey said in unison. "Like, the champion?" Asked Paul, shocked. "Yeah, been Alola's champion for a few weeks now." They were all still in shock, but agreed...

END FLASHBACK

"I can't remember much after that, but Jessie, James and Meowth became joint heads of the Alolan police force and Paul became Ash's eye in sinnoh." Finished Bonnie.  
"Oh, hey Ash. how you feeling this morning?" Ash simply glared at her. "I'll take that as a 'not great'. Who you paired up with for the first round?" Bonnie continued without missing a beat. Ash shrugged. True, he didn't know, but if it was one of the traitors, all hell would brake loose. He checked his multi-band, which was a watch, computer, pokedex, phone, and pokemon storage bank all rolled into one. "I'm paired up with Paul, Alex is paired with some no-name from hoenn, Jack is paired with champion Lance, Joy is paired with champion Cynthia, and David is paired with a gym leader from Kalos. Korrina, I think." Ash stared in horror and disbelief, staring at the name and picture of his partner in the first round. "Ash, who's you partner?" Joy asked slowly. The one person in the whole world that Ash didn't wantto be partnered with. Ash gulped. He was so dead. Bonnie looked at her own multi-band. "Oh shit. How could you be that unlucky?" she stated. His partner was Serena...

The crowd roared as Ash and Serena entered the battlefield. seeing each other in the locker room had been uneventful, but uneasy. Serena had ignored Ash compleatly, refusing to even look at him. Not that this was a bad thing, as Ash had no desire to talk to her as it would be very arkward, and he didn't feel ready to tell her he loved her just yet. But her totally blanking him was upsetting. Ash shook his head, pushing those thoughts from his mind, he needed to get his head in the game.

As the referee announced the rules of the double battle, as glared at his opponents with a look of pure hatred. Misty and Max. They would be gooing down. Hard. "If you wouldn't mind, I would like to deal with Max myself." Serena just shrugged, looking indifferent. "BATTLE BEGIN!" Declared the ref, and the two traitors threw Pokeballs high into the air, Misty choosing Gyarados while Max sent out Mightyena. Serena sent out Delphox, so Ash chose Pichu. 'Time to avenge baba' thought Pichu. Ash grinned evily. "Let the games begin" he whispered... 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"BATTLE BEGIN!" Shouted the ref, stepping back. Ash reacted instantly. "Go Pichu, use thunderbolt on Mightyena, then follow it up with one on Gyarados, too!" Ash commanded, his voice full of confidence. Pichu executed both attacks with frightening precision, instantly knocking out both opponents. Misty and Max returned their pokemon without a word, while Serena was stunned. 'How did he do that? Is he really that powerful?' she thought to herself, watching as Misty released a Seaking and Max sent out Marowak, both trainers smirking. Ash saw this, studying what pokemon they had sent out. "Let me guess, lightning rod?" he asked Misty in amusment. She frowned, unsure of why he sounded amused, nodding.

Ash shook his head in diappointment. "Pichu, double Aura sphere." he spoke, sounding bored. Both opponents looked confused, as a regular Pichu can't learn Aura sphere. Pichu made two small aqua-marine coloured balls, launching them at the goldfish and bone-head, instantly fainting them. Still in shock, Misty and Max released their final pokemon, a Starmie and Gallade repectively. Ash glared at Gallade with pure loathing. "The Starmie is all yours." he said aside to Serena. She nodded in determination, calling for Delphox to use Psyshock. Ash turned to Max. "I hope you have a stretcher ready for that pathetic excuse for a pokemon, 'cause when I'm finished, it will be clinging to life by a thread..." he vowed, Max visibly paling. "Let's do this Pichu!" he shouted, tapping the crystal embedded in the band on his wrist. Pichu nodded, turning to face Gallade.

Both trainer and pokemon crossed their arms in front of their chests, swinging them out and up in a sweeping motion, Ash picking his hat off his head in the process, both sweeping their arms wide then down to their sides, the golden crystal shining brightly. Ash threw the hat towards Pichu, keeping his arm extended, while Pichu ran at Ash, jumping into the hat, putting it on his head. Pichu ran up Ash's arm, while his trainer extended his other arm slanted upwards. Running up this one as well, Pichu jumped high into the air, pure rust coloured energy streaking from Ash to his pokemon. In the air and wearing Ash's cap, Pichu simply radiated power. "Go, Pichu! Give it everything you've got! 10 million volt," Ash bellowed, Pichu surrounding himself with electricity."THUN-DER-BOLT!" Pichu released the stored up power from the z-move, sending an enormous bolt of lightning towards the defenceless Gallade. "Lade" was all that was heard from the doomed pokemon as lightning struck. Pichu backflipped in mid-air from the recoil blast, taking the hat off, and landing on top of it, Ash's head beneath it.

The whole arena was stunned at the amount of sheer power the tiny pokemon wielded, yet still cheered. When the smoke finally cleared, Gallade could be seen lying in a 5 foot deep crater, smoking badly, not only unconcious, but also close to death, fulfilling Ash's promise. At the same time, Serena and Delphox finished off Misty's Starmie, thus ending the battle, with the traitors losing very badly.

"I warned you" Ash stated bluntly, before turning and walking back into the locker rooms. Medics rushed onto the field to tend to the fallen Gallade, Max in tears by his side. Serena turned and sprinted after Ash, not listening to the referee announcing their victory. He was sat in the locker room, staring at the ground. "Ash?" Ash looked up at her, nothing covering his face, revealing the look of guilt. "I took it too far. I sunk to his level when I swore I wouldn't. I was blinded by rage." he moaned, a tear rolling down his cheek. Serena stared at him, forgetting all the negativity she had felt towards him. Sitting next to him, she put fer arm round his broad shoulders, blushing slightly at the action, but didn't retract her arm. "You had every right to do that, not only after what he did to Pikachu, but it was also a pokemon move, and it was a pokemon battle." She whispered gently, causing him to sigh, a ghost of a smile playing on his lips. "Thanks, Serena. You always know just what to say to bring me back to reality." Serena smiled back, giving him a slight squeeze. "That's what friends are for" she said softly. Ash got up suddenly, panicing as he felt Serena getting close to him, walking towards the exit. "See you tomorrow for the next battle" He said quickly, walking out, needing some space to think. "Oh, ok. See you tomorrow then" she replied sadly...

Outside, Ash walked towards the forrest. "Hey Pichu, why don't you go back to the tower and get some rest. I've got a few things I need to think through on my own." suggested Ash to his partner. "Ok" he chirped in reply, jumping down from his shoulder, running off towards the tower.

Some way into the forrest, Ash stumbled upon a clearing. Acting on instinct, he quickly dived behind a tree, seeing people in the clearing. It was Clemont, still wearing the same Kalos gear, right down to the blue and yellow jumpsuit. He was standing in front of a small girl, Ash guessed was about 5 years old, that had a shiny eevee sat on her shoulder. "Hi, my name's Crystal, and this is Twinkle!" the girl chirped excitedly, the Eevee yipping in agreement. "when I grow up, I'm going to be a strong trainer just like you, or mabye even better!". Clemont let out a harsh laugh. "You couldn't be a trainer of my caliber in a million years! You don't have the talent, or that weakling of an Eevee would have evolved by now!" he taunted evilly. Ash was horrified by what he was seeing. clemont had left the tiny child in tears! Ash pulled up his bandana and put his glasses back on, before stepping out from behind the tree. "Clemont Volt! what in the name of Arceus do you think your doing?! she can't be older that 5! It's your job as gym leader to inspire young trainers, not put them off! you'll lose you gym for this! now get ut of my sight!" Ash yelled. Clemont just shrugged and walked off. Crystal was huddled under a tree, long chesnut brown hair covering her face, but the distinctive sound of crying could still be heard.

Ash approached her slowly, not wanting to startle her. She looked up at him comming closer, shrinking away, scared. The Eevee jumped in front of her, growling in a tiny voice, clearly scared as well. "Hey, it's ok. I'm not going to hurt you." Ash said softly, taking off the glasses and bandana. "See? I'm not scary, am I?" The small child shooker head slightly, calming down a little. "Don't listen to what he said. he's only a gym leader. He wouldn't know real talent if it danced naked in front of him." Ash joked. Crystal giggled. "But I can. And you have talent in buckets." he stated softly. Crystal looked up at him with large eyes. "really?" she asked quietly. Ash gave a soft smile. "Really. Now let get you home." Crystal looked as if she was going to protest, but gave a defeated sigh, nodding sadly. Ash looked at her suspiciously, but didn't let her see, before standing up to walk the small child and her Eevee home. 


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

After about 20 minutes of walking, they arrived at a log cabin that stood proudly in the center of a large clearing, which was surrounded by dense forest. Crystal and Eevee lagged behind slightly, looking as they wanted to be anywhere but there. A tall blonde woman came running out of the log cabin, and Eevee bolted behind the nearest tree, which Ash noticed immediately. The woman, obviously Crystal's mother, grabbed Crystal by the wrist and started dragging her towards the cabin, completely ignoring Ash. Crystal gave Ash a last pleading look. "You are in SO much trouble young lady!" the woman fumed. A tall-ish man came striding out of the cabin, and Ash's eyes widened in horror as the man raised his hand to the small child. Ash shot forwards, grabbing the man's wrist, preventing him from hitting Crystal. Ash saw red. After telling Crystal to go inside and shutting the door behind her, he made a call on his multi-band, video-calling Bonnie. After a quick explanation of the situation, Bonnie looked as angry as Ash. What Bonnie said next was music to Ash's ears, and venom to two growling parents in front of him. "Got it Red, the parents are officially not Crystal's guardians, and you need to get her out of there. I'll let the police know what's going on" Bonnie said happily. Ash grinned demonically. "Will do Bonnie. Give me 10 minutes." he ended the call, staring at the two adults. "You are not taking our daughter anywhere!" the man shouted. Ash just chuckled. "I'm afraid you don't have the right to say what happens to Crystal anymore." he stated, smiling widely. The two enraged parents charged at Ash, who's expression suddenly changed to one of malice. Seeing red once more, Ash flicked his wrist, sending aura crystals at the man, killing him instantly as the crystals emmbeded themselves in the target's body, piercing his heart. The woman started backing away."Who-what are you?" she stuttered, falling over backwards, trying to shook his head in amusment, and walked into the house, while sending a single aura crystal behind him, spearing the woman's head, and she slumped back. Dead.

Crystal was sat at the top of the stairs, looking down at Ash as he was walking up. "Did you mean it? Do I really not have to stay with them?" she asked hopefully. Ash smiled at her reassuringly. "Of course you don't have to stay with them. Come on, lets go and pack your stuff. You can stay at my place." Crystal was jumping and cheering the whole time she and Ash were packing. After putting all of her stuff in a bag, as there wasn't much, Ash called out his most trusted flying pokemon, Pidgeot. After retrieving a happy Eevee, they were in the air, riding on the back of Ash's feathered companion. "They're dead, aren't they? You killed them." Crystal asked suddenly, looking serious. Ash hadn't expected this. "Yeah, I did." he answered quietly. Much to his surprise, however, Crystal smiled broadly. "Good. They don't deserve to live. No abusers do." she stated firmly. Ash grinned, deep in thought. 'With an attitude like that, things could get interesting' he thought evilly...

Pidgeot streaked towards the league tower, before landing gracefully on the huge balcony. While Ash was lifting Crystal down from his pokemon's back, Bonnie came out to meet them, some important looking papers in her hand. Seeing her coming, Crystal hid behind Ash nervously, clutching a scared eevee to her chest. "Hey Ash! Nice entrance, as always." Bonnie greeted, smiling broadly, before crouching down to Crystal. "And you must be Crystal and Twinkle. Hi, I'm Bonnie." Crystal looked up at Ash for comfort, still hugging his leg. He smiled and nodded gently. A few minutes later, Crystal was playing tag with Twinkle, Ash's Pichu, and Bonnie's hyperactive Dedenne, the game extending around the entire balcony, while the sun beat down relentlessly."Hey, Bonnie, is it poss-" Ash started slowly, but was cut off by Bonnie pushing the papers she was carrying towards him. "Sign here, here, here and here, initial here, and here, date there." she stated. Ash did as he was told, though was confused. "I know what you were going to say, Ash. I know you too well. You were going to ask if you could adopt her, weren't you?" she said, giving him a mischievous smirk. "How-? Actually, never mind. So I'm guessing those were-" he began, only to be cut off again. "Adoption papers. Best for her if yo did, really. You saved her from her parents, so she's probably formed an emotional attachment to you. Probably already sees you as her new father figure." she said casually. Ash stared at her. "So, are you coming to watch my battle? Or are you going to just sit there watching your new daughter all day?" she said standing up. Ash chuckled. "Daughter. That's going to take some getting used to. And what kind of champion would I be missed my Elite Leader's battle? Crystal! It's time to go watch Bonnie slaughter-, I mean battle!" he called, stifling a laugh. Bonnie sighed. "You know, I will get beat in this tournament at some point, you know." she said tiredly. Ash just shook his head. "Yeah, by me. I'm not arrogant, I just have faith in my Elites."he announced to no-one in particular, as a smiling Crystal came running in, Pichu on one shoulder and Eevee on the other, Dedenne running behind them with it's antenna-like cheeks sparking. 


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter - 7

"That battle against Paul was amazing! Bonnie's really good isn't she?" Crystal chattered as she and Ash walked away from the main arena. "Yeah she is. Come on, we're meeting up at the mall." he answered. The small girl took his hand. "Ok!" she said brightly.

Bonnie waved at them from near an ice-cream stand. "You wait here on this bench, and I'll go get us some ice-cream, Ok?" Ash asked. Crystal nodded, sitting down with Twinkle jumping around her. Ash walked over to Bonnie, leaving Crystal sat on the bench. Twinkle continued jumping around on the bench, until she was hit by a water gun mid-jump. Twinkle squealed in pain, landing on the floor near Crystal. "Twinkle!" she cried, staring at her pokemon pal. "Starmie, use swift!" someone shouted, as a cloud of gold stars came flying towards the already injured Eevee. Ash came sprinting to Twinkle, jumping and rolling over the injured pokemon, blocking the swift attack with his body, and picking up Twinkle as he went. "What the hell! Get away from it! I saw it first!" the person shouted, followed by a Starmie. None other than Misty came running over, a tick on her forehead. "I saw that Eevee first! It's mine!" she screamed. "Twinkle!" Crystal cried, running over to her friend, who was laying limp in Ash's arms. "She'll be fine, Crystal. but she needs to get to the Pokemon center, now." Ash said firmly. "Here, Bonnie, you take her." she nodded determinedly, taking the small shiny pokemon in her arms, carefully. She turned, running in the direction of the pokemon center, Crystal hot on her heels. "Hey! That's my Eevee! Bring it back!" she shouted. Ash glared at her through his glasses. "Eevee is a her, not an it, and her name is Twinkle. What's more, she is my daughter's Eevee, not yours. So back off, or we're going to have a problem!" he growled. Misty glared at him, returning Starmie and releasing a Seaking into the fountain. "Then bring it on! That Eevee is mine!" she growled. "Fine. You asked for it. Dhelmise, may the aura guide you to victory!" Ash called. "Combine Power Whip with Anchor Shot!". Dhelmise's anchor glowed green with from the Power Whip, then flew towards the goldfish pokemon from Anchor Shot, Dhelmise's signature move, knocking the opponent out in one hit. Misty stared dumbstruck at her pokemon, who was floating upside down in the water with swirling eyes. "Great job, Dhelmise. Return and rest up." Ash said softly, returning him pokemon, and turning to follow after Bonnie and Crystal. "HEY! That is still MY Eevee! Not that slut of a child's!" Misty screamed. Ash snapped. He turned round and punched Misty in the face, breaking her nose. "Don't you EVER talk about my daughter like that!" he roared, scaring everyone near him. Misty cowered away from Ash, whimpering. Ash turned, storming away. "That's what you get for messing with Champion Red!" someone shouted at the crying form of Misty. Ash smirked under his bandanna, breaking into a run, following where Bonnie and Crystal had taken Eevee.

"I'm sick of today, and it's only 2 o'clock!" Ash groaned "Speaking of time, I missed lunch!". Crystal walked out of the lift, a freshly healed Eevee on her shoulder. "Yeah, I'm hungry too!" she cried, dancing around, Twinkle copying her and yipping loudly. "Ok. I'll whip something up. But in the meantime, why don't you see what Ash asked me to get from the mall?" Bonnie called to Crystal, heading to the kitchen area. Crystal walked over to the bags Bonnie pointed to, looking inside. Squealing in delight, she started unpacking everything. "It's everything you need to be a trainer and coordinator, from pokeballs to pokeblocks. While we're on the subject of pokeballs, why don't you catch Twinkle now, to prevent anything like what happened earlier from happening again" Ash advised quietly. She nodded, picking up a luxury ball and holding it out to Twinkle. "This way, we can be friends forever. But only if you really want. I don't want to force you to do something you don't want." She whispered. Without hesitation, Twinkle hit the button on the ball with her paw. The ball didn't even shake before it clicked, and Twinkle popped back out shaking her head. "Guess you don't like being inside a pokeball. Don't worry, neither does Pichu. You don't have to stay in them if you don't want. You can stay on Crystal's shoulder like Pichu does on mine." Ash said to Twinkle kindly, trying not to laugh at her reaction. Her new trainer, however, wasn't so subtle, openly roaring with laughter. Twinkle's eyes narrowed, and she sent a weak swift at Crystal, effectively shutting her up without hurting her. "I'm sorry Twinkle, you can stay out. Just be careful, Ok?" Crystal asked. Twinkle nodded, and the two friends started exploring the possibilities of the ball capsule and seals.

Alex sneaked up behind Bonnie, ready to scare her. Without warning, she turned round. "That's no way for an uncle to act you know" she said sternly. Alex looked bewildered. "Yeah, that's right. Your Crystal's uncle now. So is Jack". Alex was about to respond, when he was interrupted by the lift opening. Misty and Clemont stepped out, Misty having a bandage on her broken nose. "I want my Eevee!" she shouted, running towards Crystal. Clemont strode over to Bonnie, and they began a heated argument. Ash dove for Crystal, sweeping her and Twinkle up into his arms before Misty could reach them, and released Alakazam, who took one look at Misty and got VERY angry, very quickly. Alakazam, restrain her with Psychic, then teleport her out of here! he shouted. Alakazam raised his spoons, emitting psychic energy that froze Misty, and lifted her off the floor. You didn t have an Alakazam! she screamed in surprise. A gift from Sabrina. Alakazam, get her off my property. he ordered, and Misty disappeared. You sent her to a prison cell, didn t you? he asked the pokemon. Alakazam nodded, then returned itself to it s pokeball. Ash put his daughter and her pokemon down. You two Ok? he asked, to which they both nodded, hugging him tightly. Ash stood up, walking back into the penthouse, only to dodge a rogue Electro Ball from Clemont s Heliolisk. Enough is enough he shouted, mentally calling Mewtwo, who appeared next to him instantly. Mewtwo took one look at the scene, and fired a Aura Sphere at Clemont s pokemon, knocking it out instantly, then used it s psychic powers to throw the pokemon and it s trainer into the open lift. Ash walked up to the doors. If you ever come back here, your method of exit will consist of a balcony, and a 15 story free fall to the ground, which I will make sure you don t walk away from... he threatened, pushing the button inside the lift, and walking back into the penthouse, leaving a terrified Clemont in his wake.

Bonnie stood staring at Ash as he calmly walked back over to his daughter as if nothing had happened. Alex shook his head slightly, turning to Bonnie. That was annoying. So what kind of responsibilities would I have as her uncle? he asked innocently. Bonnie looked at him as though he had just fallen from space. What? Did none of what just happened bother you at all? she replied, shocked at the lack of acknowledgment to the situation that had just happened. He looked at her, feigning a hurt expression. You wound me. Of course it bothers me, but I can do something about it later, when Ash isn t around he said quietly. Dealing with his old... friends is very hard for him . Bonnie gazed at Ash as he helped Crystal and Twinkle with some light training, thinking about what he had been through, how it must have felt. It still haunts him Jack stated, approaching them, leaning against the counter. He constantly second guesses his every action that involves other people, even now. But I guess that s better than how he was when he first got back to Alola he continued, Alex nodding in agreement. What was he like before? Bonnie asked, returning her gaze to the twins, who looked at each other nervously, recalling bad memories. He was...dangerous Jack said simply. Seeing Bonnie s confused look, Alex elaborated. Most of the time, he was dead to the world. He wouldn t eat properly, he wouldn t drink properly, he didn t sleep, he didn t talk, he rarely even moved. He was like a Parasect, a zombie he explained sadly. Bonnie glanced at Ash. What changed? she asked. Alex sighed. He saw Serena on TV he answered, smiling at Bonnie s shocked face. We were talking with professor Kukui in the basement when we heard an explosion. I went upstairs to check on our resident invalid, and to see if it was the TV, and there was Serena s performance blaring out, Ash no where to be seen. More explosions, but outside. I went to see and there was Ash training with his pokemon as if he hadn t just spent the past fortnight as a zombie he said, shrugging. Although, Jack interrupted He he does kind of have multiple personalities now. With his friends he s the old Ash we all know and love, but around those that turned their back on him, he s like a whole different person. He shows no emotion and is completely ruthless, cold, hard, and practically silent. A complete u-turn compared to the regular Ash . He finished, watching Twinkle create a tornado of stars. That s also why he calls himself Red in public, so they won t recognize him and start the whole ordeal again Jack added. He s sort of done what Serena did. She cut her hair and changed her dress style to signal a new beginning for her. That s what Ash has done, but he s changed his name as well Bonnie summed up, Alex nodding. I just hope that they don t find him out Jack stated. Bonnie gave him a quizzical look.  
He ll lose control of his anger. And I don t want to have to witness that again he said with a shudder. Another quizzical look. Did you know that this is Professor Kukui s second house? Alex asked, Bonnie shaking her head. What happened to the first? she asked. Alex looked at her seriously. Ash blew it up he stated simply... 


End file.
